JK Rowling is a WHAT!
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Reading Harry Potter becomes even more exciting when you find out it's an AUTOBIOGRAPHY. 10/Rose. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

J.K. Rowling is a WHAT?

By The Alternative Source

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Been collecting some of my old stories to get the plot bunnies out. Hope you enjoy!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"What are you doing?"

She peered over her book and her eyes focused on him. He was leaning against the doorway sipping a cup of hot chocolate in his pajamas. Rose smiled as she focused in on the dancing bananas all over it. He wore them all the time now. In fact she still remembered the megawatt grin he gave her when he opened that present. And what happened after was even better...

Sitting up she cut that train of thought quickly.

"Reading," she answered as she looked back down at her book.

"Reading a what?" he inquired.

"A book," she said quickly as she became even more engrossed in her book. She felt the bed dip as he sat next to her. She felt the heat of the cup near her neck as he peered down at the book in her hands.

"Harry Potter? You're reading Harry Potter?"

"Yeah," she glanced at him quickly, "it's good. Brilliant in fact."

"Autobiographies like that usually are."

There was a long pause as she put the book down and looked at him over her shoulder, "W-what?"

He nodded briskly and an excited gleam sprung in his eyes. He sipped his hot chocolate and kept silent.

"Well?" Rose turned toward him completely, "What do you mean it's an autobiography?"

*Sip*

"J.K.'s an alien. Well who isn't, but she's an alien from a planet called Durmstrang."

*Sip*

"Durmstrang? But..but...J.K. Rowling's a what?"

*Sip*

"An alien."

*Sip*

Rose grabbed his cup and put it on the side table. Turning back to him she placed her hands on the side of his face to keep his wandering eyes on her and not on the new location of his cup of hot chocolate.

"So you're telling me this is true? Brooms? Omniculars? Hogwarts?"

"Yup. Moved here a couple decades ago to try a simple life. Got bored, I guess though. Hmmm...if I remember it right one of her friends heard her telling her daughter about her past. Confused it for a story and one thing led to another. Changed the lead to a bloke, changed names of course, and didn't mention it was about her. Rose? Rose?"

Her eyes came back into focus and a smile spread over her face, "Can we go?"

"Of course. But I thought...Barcelona? Was going to take you," he asked in a confused and slightly hopeful voice.

Rose shook her head and felt the Harry Potter fan inside her reel its ugly head, "We've been there 13 times this past month. Can we go to Durmstrang? Please. Oh, Flourish and Blotts? The Shrieking Shack? What about a game of Quidditch?"

She sat up and grabbed a notepad on the bedside table. She began to list things, "The Ministry of Magic, Malfoy Manor..."

The Doctor shook his head and got up from the bed. He grabbed his hot chocolate and walked towards the door.

"Doctor?" she looked at him in confusion, "Where are you going?"

"To set the coordinates."

She gave him the brightest and sweetest smile every imaginable. With his cup of hot chocolate practically attached to his face he walked out and she muttered, "How I love that man."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The Doctor smirked as he put the final coordinate in. He had noticed her reading it two weeks ago. Bundled up like a bear on the library couch entirely engrossed in her book. She didn't even notice him watching her. At that moment he instantly knew what her upcoming birthday present would be. An escape to a place where magic was around every corner. Toffees could turn your tongue purple and four feet long. And the perfect place where he could trade in his Clean Sweep for a Nimbus 2000.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! Plot bunny eliminated!

**Please tell me what you think by REVIEWING!**


	2. Chapter 2

J.K. Rowling is a WHAT?!: Part 2

By The Alternative Source

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I'm really getting back into the roll of things and this was one of the biggest pieces that I wanted to get together before I really work on my Doctor Who and HP/Avengers project.

Enjoy and REVIEW!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

When he had gotten back from setting the coordinates he had found her asleep on the bed with a notepad and all the Harry Potter books around her. After collecting all the books he had pocketed the list she had made of the locations she would want to visit. And the list had been long. It would take days but it was worth it.

In the morning he had woken her with a kiss and breakfast in bed. He hadn't mentioned to her that they had landed. Not spoken a word of it. But he knew that she knew. He had just laid out a couple robes and cloaks on her bed and with a smile he had left her too it.

Before he knew it they were walking hand in hand down Diagon Alley. They had keep warm in cloaks and their robes. He had worn blue and she had worn purple. And she had looked...beautiful. They had spent 9 hours, 24 minutes and 17 seconds exploring on Durmstrang. Peering into shop windows, drinking butterbeer's and buying trinkets for the Tardis. Visiting Flourish and Blotts, the Shrieking Shack, and Grimmauld Place. Eating sugar quills and strangely enough blood pops as well. He had even upgraded his Clean Sweep to the latest and greatest model. He couldn't wait to test it out.

It had been a whirl wind day that had led them to this. Laying down on a blanket parked next to the Tardis and across the water from Hogwarts Castle. They had decided to end there day there with a picnic that consisted of some more local foods and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. After laughing, coughing, and almost choking on the 'every flavour' beans they had promised to bring some back for Jack before settling down on the blanket to relax and take in the view of the castle.

He had been talking to her about the history of the Second Battle at Hogwarts and how the movie got the final battle scene all wrong when he realised that Rose had not responded with a gentle 'hmmm' or 'how?' for a couple minutes. While still on raised arms he looked over at her. She was asleep. With one hand tucked underneath her head for support, her body facing him, and her hand in his she had fallen asleep.

He paused as he took her in. Brushing back her hair and nuzzled her cheek. These were the moments that he lived for. Where it was just them. No dangerous adventures. No dastardly plan to stop. No new world to save. Today it was just them.

He laid back down next to her on his side. As if she could sense him she turned her head towards him and tucked herself into his side. A cool breeze passed over them and he threw part of his cloak over her before settling down with her.

He was surprised when she mumbled a soft thanks before pressing a kiss against his neck. He became still as he realised that he would do anything for this woman. Go any distance. Climb any obstacle. All for her. In fact he had and he would continue too. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat he hoped that these moments would continue. That she wouldn't be taken from him. And that they would celebrate her birthday together for as long as they lived. That is what he wanted. And he wanted it all with her.

Kissing her head he called out to her, "Rose?"

"Mhhmm?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Marry me."

He could feel the smile forming on her face against his neck, "We're already married."

"Not the Gallifreyan way."

At this she pulled back and looked at him in surprise. Her smile was nearly blinding, "Are you sure? It would mean...we will be bonded. Forever."

"I know," he replied simply. He had never done a bonding before. Not even when he was married. When he had children. Or when he had run from Gallifrey with the Tardis. It had been to much for him. To be completely bonded to another had been something that had scared him more than staying on Gallifrey and not exploring the world. But then he had met her. She had taken his world and turned it on its side. She had shown him that things could change, things could grow. But most importantly she had shown him that just because he had lost all of his family...didn't mean that he couldn't form another. There was no other when it came to her. And this bonding would make it permanent with her. Everlasting.

He traced a finger down her nose, "So what do you say?"

She kissed his finger, "Let's do it."

Grinning brightly he kissed her soundly before wrapping her in his arms once more, "Let's do it here."

"On Durmstrang?" she asked in disbelief. He nodded and he could hear the smile in her voice, "If Jack knew that we did this without him he'd never stop."

He let out a bark of laughter and looked up at the clear purple sky, "He was the best man and the maid of honour at our first wedding. This is more for..."

"You and me."

"Always."

She kissed his neck again and he could feel her breathing slow down, "Always."

He looked over at her and realised that she had drifted off. Walking, running, and exploring for 9 hours, 24 minutes, and 17 seconds could do that to you. He waited a couple more minutes to make sure that she was in deep sleep before he slid his hand over her stomach. Closing his eyes he concentrated. He felt a spark and then a warmth flow over him. Five weeks. That's how long the life had been growing inside of her. And he couldn't wait. Every second brought them closer to the pitter patter of small feet in the Tardis. To becoming a family. And according to Rose she didn't want it to be the last time. She wanted a large family. Something that she hadn't had before and something that he missed wholeheartedly. And he wanted it all with her. Always.

Keeping the connection with what he had dubbed the 'mini-Doctor' he began the next part of their child's education, "Now about the houses of Hogwarts. You've got the brave and adventurous Gryffindors. The cunning and intuitive Slytherins. The loyal and kind Hufflepuffs. And the studious and quite often full of wit Ravenclaws. Personally I think you'll end up in a rather special house. If we stay here of course. I'll have to talk it over with your mum. After I tell her I attended Hogwarts. That will go...well. Hypothetically speaking your mum doesn't think you will be placed in the same house but it would be nice if you followed in my footsteps and were sorted into the same house I was," he gave her belly a gentle pat when he felt him respond to his words, "After all it's not every day that a Time Lord gets sorted into..."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

THE END

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

IMPORTANT Author's Note: The ending was left open so you guys can choose which house their kid would end up in. Tell me WHICH HOUSE you prefer and it will make it to the next part. I am really really considering a sequel of this with...theie kid. :D Possible Hogwarts entrance. Would you guys like to see this?

Cheers and don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!

P.S. Check out KMeaghan's piece called TARDIS at Hogwarts to see what inspired this chapter. Great inspiration and the cover picture for this piece.


End file.
